Whatever Happened to the Mormote Force?
by Warner Hedgehog
Summary: We've all heard of Ginyu and his mates, but was that the only attack squad in Frieza's army? This is a work in progress and certainly isn't complete. We're now into fight territory as Guldo takes on Hahm.


**Whatever happened to The Mormote Force?**

When you set out to conquer the universe, it will soon become apparent that you can't do it on your own: you need have agents to spread your influence and subdue worlds. Frieza had several attack teams, the most famous of which was the Ginyu Force. Comprising of Jeice, Burter, Recoombe , Guldo and Ginyu, they were a force to be reckoned with. Trailing behind in terms of fame was the Mormote Force. This team consisted of Captain Mormote, Maj, Mirmirlyd, Hahm and Pockle. Despite the lack of recognition, they were a more cohesive bunch. Perhaps it was their shared love of beating up weaker beings, or maybe they just gelled better as a team.

They certainly weren't lacking in ability: Maj And Mirmirlyd were brothers, and could combine attacks due to constantly training together. Hahm and Pockle were school mates who both had a love of bullying people for little or no reason. Most people upon meeting them thought they were a pair of total jerks, and they were right.

The main reason they were considered to be 'lesser' was their looks. Captain Mormote was Ginyu's cousin. He was similar in appearance, although slightly taller with shorter horns. Consequently he was easy(ish) to look at. The others however...weren't the prettiest of people. Hahm for example had too many eyes. 3 or 4 most people could cope with, Hahm had 7. Pockle's head was shaped like a toilet roll, an idea which somehow translated perfectly between every sentient species in the universe. It was one of the reasons he took to bullying like a fish to swimming. Maj And Mirmirlyd being brothers had similar looks: They looked like they had shiny suits and smarmy expressions at all times. They always put people in mind of game show hosts, but only until they would fly about incinerating anyone who laughed of course.

The ugliness issue meant that Ginyu and his squad got all the glam jobs while Mormote and his crew were often sent in the other direction to exploit some of the duller regions of the galaxy.

There comes a point in trying to take over everything when you realise that you don't need quite so many people to run around spreading your word. Frieza had reached this point.

He decided that one attack team would have to go, and the best way to choose between any two teams was to let them fight it out and combine whatever's left into one group. He called both groups to a 'meeting' on an uninhabited planet that looked like a suitable battleground. Natives were pesky and got in the way of such things, sending warriors and such like to try and defend themselves.

Ginyu and his colleagues had a bit of prior warning though: Frieza had been discussing the finer points of watching (in his words) "a bunch of brainless meatheads beating each other senseless" with Cooler, unaware that Recoombe was earwigging their conversation. The Ginyu boys took the gossip with some consternation and after some consideration took it as a legitimate chance to beat the hell out of the ugly squad. This heads up gave them a chance to hit the training rooms and prepare for the confrontation.

When Frieza officially told them about the match-up, it seemed there were rules. They weren't expecting rules, but thankfully there wasn't many. It would be a one-on-one series of encounters as a free-for-all made for lousy watching and you didn't want someone cheating while they thought they were unobserved. The loser of each match up was to be killed, as it was a test of everyone's mercilessness. Anyone running away would be killed because that's just no good in an attack squad. A tactical retreat to lure someone into a trap was fine. Frieza and a few dignitaries would be on a plateau, watching and occasionally directing things. Any blast hitting that area would result in disqualification. Getting DQ'd resulted in Frieza vaporising you. No taking part in someone else's match-up. If that happens then the offending fighter would get nailed to the front of a spaceship, maybe, if there's anything left of them.

**Fight day.**

Who fought who was predetermined to prevent anyone getting an unfair advantage. This had to be a proper test of each fighter after all. 1st up was Guldo vs Hahm, then Recoome would take on Pockle. Following that battle was a two-on-two match between team fighters Jeice'n' Burta and Maj 'n' Mirmirlyd. Finally the captains took each other on when Ginyu went up against Mormote.

On the plain below the plateau, Guldo and Hahm squared up.

"You're going down Guldo. You're up against the Mormote Force, and we're the best." Hahm sneered.

"Says you." Guldo retorted.

"Very witty, you four eyed time runt. Time to die." Hahm growled.

Hahm suddenly sprang forward with the intention of simply punching Guldo in the face, but the psychic fighter took a quick breath and stopped time. As long as he held his breath, he could do what he liked: so he carefully placed a small knife under Hahm's foot and went behind him. He exhaled and time resumed, allowing Hahm to impale his foot on the sneakily positioned blade. As Hahm fell over, and screamed in pain, Guldo took advantage and kicked him in the head good and hard.

"What was that? Time to die?" laughed the short green thing, "You must've meant you!"

"Why you! You're dead!" screamed Hahm.

He collected his wits and flew into the air, summoning energy for a ki blast. Just as he was about to release it, Guldo used his telekinetic powers to rotate his opponent and redirect Hahm's aim at the viewing plateau. The blast landed several feet in front of Frieza, who was not best pleased. "I told you about shooting this area. You are therefore disqualified Hahm. You know what that means don't you?" smiled Frieza, who aimed a finger and shot a narrow beam which vaporised Hahm into nothing. "Guldo wins. Next competitors please, and do try to be careful this time."

A sniggering Guldo flew off to the winner's enclosure on top of a nearby mountain, as Recoome and Pockle made their way to the plain.


End file.
